


Esetszám 4227

by Xaveri



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Translation, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaveri/pseuds/Xaveri
Summary: Beszélgetés Edwarddal és Teddel. A pszichiátrián...





	Esetszám 4227

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Case Number 4227](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779541) by [ChaosDragon (PlotWitch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotWitch/pseuds/ChaosDragon), [PlotWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotWitch/pseuds/PlotWitch). 



A szőke férfi az ágyhoz volt szíjazva, csuklóinál és a bokáinál tépőzárral rögzítve. Apró lakatokkal kiegészítve. Amint egyszer már sikerült kiszabadítania magát a béklyóiból, komolyan megsebesített egy ápolót. Az egyetlen oka, hogy még mindig a kórház gondozásában volt, a tény, hogy őrült volt.

Eddig a MPD – Többszörös Személyiség Zavar – súlyos tüneteit mutatta. A héten két eltérő személyiség került rögzítésre mióta felvették, és egy lehetséges harmadik jelei.

Dr. Pate még egyszer lepillantott a jegyzetfüzetére, ezt elég gyakran csinálta, mióta kora reggel megkapta az ügyet. Az előző pszichológus az ápoló megtámadása után visszautasította, hogy folytassa a kezelést. Pate nem hibáztatta őt. Elbizonytalanodott magában.

A férfi, Ted Forrester, úgy tűnt, nagyon instabil. Aguilar, az ember, aki a múlt héten kezelte, nem tudott rájönni, mi váltotta ki az összeomlást egy egyébként egészséges férfiban. Ez most Pate-n állt.

A zártkörű kamerarendszeren át figyelte a beteget. Épp magában énekelt.

– _Ki tette a férfit a holdra…, ki tette a férfit az égre? Nem tudom… nem tudom miért._ – Abbahagyta az éneklést, és hosszú másodpercekig bámult egyenesen a kamerába.

– Ők figyelnek, figyelnek, figyelnek engem. Én vagyok a férfi a holdon és mindet meg fogom ölni! Megölöm őket, ahogy ők megölték... Abbahagyta és dúdolni kezdett, a szemei most zárva voltak. Az arca eltorzult, mintha fájdalmai lenének.

Pate-nek támadt egy ötlete. Végre volt egy feltevése a férfi elmebajáról. Nyilvánvalóan elvesztett valakit. De ez hogy a fenébe tudna az összeomlásba taszítani valakit?

Sóhajtott és összeszedte magát. Egy gyorsan elmotyogott fohásszal a Szent Szűzhöz, kinyitotta a páciens szobájának ajtaját és belépett. Fogta az egyetlen ülőalkalmatosságot a szobában, egy eléggé kényelmetlen acél széket és az ágy mellé húzta. Elég közel, hogy csendben beszélgethessenek, de elég távol, hogy megvédhesse magát.

Fel volt fegyverkezve, a kórházi szabályzattal tökéletesen ellentétben. Egy injekciós fecskendő, erős nyugtatóval töltve. Ha be tudja adni, mielőtt a páciens teljesen kiszabadítja önmagát, másodpercek kérdése, hogy kiüsse. És ha Isten is vele van, nem öli meg őt.

Legalább volt engedélye az Igazgatótól. Pate addig visszautasította az ügyet, míg nem engedélyezte neki, hogy valamilyen módon megvédhesse magát.

A páciens még mindig dúdolt, néha szavakat motyogott, amik túl halkak és homályosak voltak, hogy megérthesse.

– Mr. Forrester, a nevem Dr. Pate. Én helyettesítem Dr. Aguilart, a kezelőorvosát – mondta, a hangja magabiztos volt, az idegei ellenére.

A férfi ránézett és a hideg végigfutott a gerincén. Azok a szemek olyan hidegek és üresek voltak. Az őrültség nem tett jót ezzel az emberrel.

– Ismered Anitát? Elvesztettem őt. Van Cleef elvette őt tőlem. – A hangja megtört az utolsó pár szónál és elfordult Pate-től.

– Zavarná, ha Tednek szólítanám, Mr. Forrester? – Pate úgy vélte, hogy ha a keresztnevükön szólítja a pácienseit, az néha csökkenti az idegességüket, amit a kezelés alatt éreznek. – Szólíthat Albertnek.

A férfi megvonta a vállát. – Nem érdekel. Nem Ted vagyok, de nem érdekel.

Pate felvonta szemöldökét, és egy feljegyzést írt a jegyzetfüzetébe. – Kicsoda Anita, Ted? És Van Cleef?

Ted rábámult. – Ő küldött? Nem beszélek veled! Ő küldött, és már övé a lelkem.

És aztán, egy teljesen különböző hangon: – Pofa be, Edward. A férfi csak segíteni akar a szánalmas seggeden.

Ez a hang tele volt vidékies akcentussal, mézzel és melasszal. A másikból teljesen hiányzott az akcentus. Még egy megjegyzést írt.

– Szánalmas? Hah! Csak féltékeny vagy, hogy létre kellett hoznom téged – az első hang újra. – Megcsókolhatod a szánalmas seggemet. Menj vissza a hülye Fordodhoz, és a lányos fejvadászosdidhoz. Nekem legalább igazi munkám van.

– Hülye Ford? – mondta most a déli akcentus, tombolva. – A Fordom jobb, mint a Hummered bármelyik átkozott nap. És az én munkám törvényes, te fattyú!

Pate megkönnyebbült, hogy a veszekedés rögzítésre került. Sosem volt olyan MPD esete ezelőtt, mint ez. Ez… elképesztő volt. És ijesztő.

– Te is én vagyok, te hülye szar. Te egy kreált, hamis, nemlétező hallucináció vagy. És ha a Hummeremet olyan rossz vezetni, miért kedveled jobban, mint a Fordodat? A garázsban ült és várta, hogy vezesd, és te hagytad DONNÁNAK!

Visszhangzott a csend. Pate majdnem feltett egy másik kérdést, mikor a másik személyiség válaszolt. Higgadt és csendes volt.

– Nem tudtam, hogy a fékvezeték el van vágva. – Szünet aztán újra kezdte, dühöngve. Annyira dühösen. – Te vágtad el, te rohadék! Megölted őt!

A teste ívben nekifeszült a lekötözésének, mintha valaki megpróbálná kitépni belőle. – MENJ, UGORJ LE EGY SZIKLÁRÓL! ÉN FOGLAK LELÖKNI, TE FATTYÚ! TUDOM IS HOL!

Pate majdnem felugrott ültéből, ahogy a mézesmázos hang üvölteni kezdett. De tudta az ügy aktájából, ki volt az a Donna. Ő volt Ted Forrester elhunyt menyasszonya. Két hete halott.

– EL FOGOM VINNI AZ ŐRÜLT SEGGEDET ABBA A FALUBA! AZ INDIÁN FALUBA, AHOL VAN CLEEF MEGKÍNZOTT!

Most halkabban – Tudod, hogy miről beszélek, Edward. Arról, Coloradóban, Pueblo mellett. Arról, ahol megláncolt, mert rejtegetted Anitát. Te vagy az oka, hogy meghalt. Ő és Donna, mindketten halottak.

Újra csend. Pate újabb feljegyzést tett az Anita kapcsolathoz. Van Cleefhez is.

És újra az első hang. – Kussolj. Csak kussolj róla. Sosem törődtél Anitával előtte.

Most a második, csepegett a megvetéstől. – Természetesen, nem. Egy boszorkány volt. A szörnyek szajhája volt. Én megölöm a szörnyeket. Te használod. Gyenge vagy. Szánalmas és gyenge.

És most a csend kitartott. Pate egy hosszú percig várt, mielőtt végül megszólalt.

– Ted, ki az a Van Cleef? És Anita? – A tolla már készült a válasz leírására. Nem számít, ha rögzítve volt, nem akarta túl hamar újra hallani az üvöltést. És úgy tervezte, hogy újra átnézi, mit mond a második, miután elhagyta a szobát.

– Nem Ted vagyok. Edward vagyok – mondta az üres hang. – Anita a - ő volt - a lelki társam. És Van Cleef, aki megölte őt. – A hangja kimerült, megtört volt.

Aztán halkan sírni kezdett. – Az én hibám volt, nem kellett volna megpróbálnom elrejteni őt. Megölte, mikor megtalálta, megölte és elküldte nekem a fejét.

Pate álla leesett. Kezdett egy kis értelme lenni az egésznek. Nem sok, de egy kicsi.

Lefektette a tollát és egy kicsit előredőlt. – Mi történt volna, ha nem rejti el őt?

Egy horkantás. – Kiképzi, hogy olyan legyen, mint én, gondolom.

Aztán újra a déli hang. – Ő már ki volt képezve, évek óta azt csináltad. Mióta csak rátaláltál St. Louisban.

Pate hátradőlt és átfordította a legfelső lapot az akta végére. Pár sorral a Donna Parnellre való hivatkozás alatt, volt egy rövid feljegyzés, ami szerint Ted Forrester gyakran dolgozott együtt Anita Blake-kel, a vámpír hóhérral, fent St. Louisban. Még több darab került a helyére.

– Ez a Van Cleef fejvadászokat képez?

És a hideg kék szemek szinte keresztüldöfték. – Nem, maga bolond! – A megvetése tisztán hallatszott. – Ő bérgyilkosokat képez.

Pate próbálta lenyelni az ösztönös félelmet, ami átfolyt rajta. – Értem – mondta, és visszahajtotta a papírokat. Lassan felállt a székből, próbálta elrejteni a megsemmisítő rettegést, amit érzett. És lassan az ajtó felé sétált. 

– Okosan teszi, hogy fél tőle, Doktor – mondta a délies hang. – Ő elmebeteg.

Pate visszapillantott, hogy egy barátságos mosolyt lásson a páciens arcán. Aztán ez tovaszállt, nem hagyva ott semmit, csak ürességet és halott szemeket. A rettegés nagyobbra nőtt.

– Tudja, hogy ölte meg őt? Akarja tudni? – Az üres hang most új csengést kapott.

Miután látta azokat a szemeket… majdnem azt mondta, a férfi meg akar halni. De nem hangzott igaznak számára, nem majdnem húsz év után, mint pszichológus.

– Fogott egy fecskendőt, nagyjából olyat, mint ami a zsebében van – és Pate megriadt, azon tűnődve, hogy a férfi vajon honnan tudhatja. – Fogta és ahelyett, hogy megtöltötte volna méreggel vagy droggal, levegővel töltötte fel. 

Szünet, egy hideg pillantás.

– Aztán beledöfte a nyakába, egyenesen a vénába. Mit csinál a levegőbuborék a véráramban, Doktor?

Pate bámult. – Általában egy masszív aneurizmát okoz, a személy agyvérzést kap.

És a halott szemek visszabámultak.

Hirtelen Pate tudta, mit akart a férfi. Valahonnan tudta, hogy a beteg, aki az ágyban fekszik, maga akarta azt megtenni a nővel. Ő akarta megölni. És ez majdnem annyira megijesztette Pate-et, mint az üvöltés.

Elfordult és úgy érezte, nem tud elég gyorsan kijutni az ajtón. Az Igazgató a megfigyelőszobában volt, rá várt. És a férfi hangja még egyszer hallatszott a mikrofonon keresztül, énekelt.

– _Buborékok a véremben, felrobbantják a fejem. Buborékok a szívemben…_

Az Igazgató kikapcsolta a hangot. – Nos?

– Nem hiszem, hogy a rehabilitációja lehetséges.

– És ha megint elszabadul, mit javasol?

– Úgy gondolom, ezen a hídon akkor megyünk át, mikor odaérünk. Ha – javította ki magát –, odaérünk.

Az Igazgató bólintott és otthagyta Pate-et, hogy nézhesse a szőke férfit az ágyban feküdni.

– De ha rajtam múlna – mondta halkan –, egy golyót küldenék a fejébe, még most.


End file.
